


The Ruse And A Choice

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Philip Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

"Jean?" "What Sherlock I'm a little busy with this case?" "We need to take a small break." "Uh huh. Why?" "For a case." "What case?" He explains the case and about his plan with Janine to get into the building. You nod. "Good plan. Okay, we can take a break, but I get to date someone else too then." "Who?" "Don't know yet, there are so many options just in our circle. I mean Lestrade, Mycroft, Anderson, and even John." "Not John." "Fine." "Or Mycroft or Anderson." You raise an eyebrow. "So Greg then?" "Who?" "Lestrade." "No." "Well, I'm going after one so deal with it." You smile and grab your stuff. "I'll just stay at my own place until this case is done." Sherlock nods. You smile and leave. You head to...


	2. Greg Lestrade

...the bar. Where you know Greg will be. As he's there every night after work. Anderson and Donovan go too but you're not there for them. You walk up, sit next to Greg, and say "Get me a Jack and Coke please." Greg turns surprised to not only see you there to drink but also alone. Sherlock doesn't like it when you drink because you get really flirty. You flirt with men, women, and even inanimate paintings of people, everyone. "Where's Sherlock?" "Don't know, don't care. The Arsehole dumped me for some girl named Janine." Greg looks concerned. "Just like that?" "Yep been together 6 months and just like that." "I'm sorry." "Oh don't say you're sorry, you wouldn't pull shit like this. You'd be a gentleman at least and explain, AND you'd tell me to my face, not over text message." "He broke up with you over text message?" You show him the text Sherlock gave you for this purpose. He looks taken aback. "That's cold even for Sherlock." "I'm honestly not even that heartbroken. I'm mostly pissed off." "I can understand that." "You know what if he's got someone else, I have someone else too." "Who?" "You." "Me?" You smile kindly at him. "I know you like me, Greg. I'm not blind. And to tell you the truth I've liked you for awhile now too. So I'm kinda glad Sherlock's an arse so I get a chance with you." Greg looks shocked then does his best I've just won 1st prize, shit-eating grin. You smile back and lean n and kiss him. He kisses back. Of course, this catches Anderson and Donovan's attention. "Aren't you dating the Freak?" "We, more like he broke up with me, over text, and is dating someone else named Janine." "Oh." You just start at them until they leave. You smile at Greg "Wanna come back to mine?" He smiles and nods. You paid for the drink you never drank, and Greg pays his tab. You walk back to yours because you both walked here. You both live in walking distance but in opposite directions. You open your place and lead Greg to the bedroom. You smile and kiss him again. You make sweet love. 

You've been with Greg for a few months now and you really do love him but you still love Sherlock too. Sherlock does the fake proposal and finishes the case leaving Janine. Poor Janine she loved him. Sherlock comes back to your place while Greg is there too. Of course, Sherlock spills the beans of why you ended up with Greg and Greg is a little upset, okay a lot upset. "Wait! Greg everything we had was real, even if how we started was a lie." "You've got to choose, me or him. You can't have both." "I choose..." (Choose whoever you want) the other just says "I wish it was me." Then leaves. You live happily ever after with your choice.


	3. Mycroft Holmes

...the Diogenes Club. You know Mycroft is almost always there. The desk guy stops you "I'm sorry miss it's invitation only." "Fine just tell Mycroft Holmes Jean is here to see him then." He leaves and comes back with Mycroft. Mycroft smiles and kisses your cheek like always. You're the only one he does it to. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" "You Arsehole of a brother." "Oh dear, what has Shirley done this time?" You show him the breakup text Sherlock gave you. Mycroft blinks not sure why you've brought this to him. "If you're trying to get me to talk some sense into him you've come to the wrong person." "If I wanted that I'd have gone to John. No, I came to you for a much different reason." "And that would be?" You smile, lean in, and kiss him. You do a light peck and pull back. Mycroft is shocked. You smile "Earth to Myc, you there?" He shakes it off. "I never guessed." "Well your brother figured out I liked you both first and acted on it, you were too slow." He just stares at you. "What?" "I'm trying to figure out if I'm dreaming. "Oh this is no dream Mycroft Holmes, and I can prove it." "How?" "You know I have tattoos right?" "Yes 7, but I don't know what and where they all are." "Well, you're about to. Come on." You grab his hand and pull him outside into his waiting car. "To his house please." You arrive and pull Mycroft straight to his bedroom and push him to sit on the bed. He does and looks amused and turned on. He likes a take charge woman. You start with taking your shirt off so you're in your bra. You turn and show him your back. You motion him to come to you. He comes and undoes your bra. He sees your tattoos on both shoulders. He kisses each once. He notices the one on the back of your neck and kisses that one too. You look at him over your left shoulder and he sees the one in your ear and the one behind it. He kisses them both. You turn and wrap your arms around his neck. He takes your left wrist and kisses the one he knew was there. "You have one more." "And you get to find it all by yourself, but you need to lose some layers." You strip all his shirts off so he's wearing the same amount of clothes as you. He lays you on the bed determined to find the last tattoo, even if he's not totally convinced this isn't a dream. He finds the last tattoo on your left hip and kisses that one too then kisses your mouth again. You make passionate love. You never knew Mycroft had that much passion in him. The next morning Mycroft awakens with you sleeping in his arms and smiles because it wasn't a dream. 

You're with Mycroft when Sherlock spills the beans about the Janine ruse. Mycroft looks at you "Is what he says true?" "Yes, but what we've had is real." "Choose Shirley or me." You sigh you never realised that when you went to Mycroft you'd have to choose between the brothers. It never hit you until now. "I choose..." (Choose whoever you want) "I'm sorry but I love him." Then you either leave with Sherlock or he leaves by himself. No matter who you choose the other understands and lets you go. Neither holds it against the other. You live happily with your choice.


	4. Phillip Anderson

...the Station. Since Donovan and his wife left him, Phillip has stayed late at the station. You walk up and wraps your arms around Phillip covering his eyes. "Guess who?" "Jean?" He asks confused. You uncover his eyes and he turns his chair around to look at you. "What are you doing here this late?" "Looking for you silly. I knew I'd find you here. I alway do." "What for this time?" "Well do you want the explanation or the reason first?" "The reason." "Okay." You lean in and kiss him. He's so shocked. You pull away. "I'm guessing you want the explanation now?" "Yes." You show him Sherlock's break up text telling you he's met someone called Janine. "So I decided that if he didn't want me I knew someone who did that I liked too." "Me? You've liked me this whole time? But Sherlock hates me." "That's just a bonus." He smiles and pulls you to him for another kiss. "So back to mine then Phillip?" He nods as he's been living here at the station as his wife took the house in the divorce. You bring him home and find out why he was able to have so many affairs. In the morning he starts laughing. "What's so funny?" "I've finally won over Sherlock and I don't even care about him knowing so." You smile. 

You and Phillip have been together since then. Sherlock meanly explains why you went to Anderson "Well that's not all true what we had was real." "Me or him. Right now, me or Sherlock." (Choose who you want) "I'm sorry." The one you don't choose leaves and no longer speaks to you, you'd chosen someone they disdain over them, but you're very happy with your choice.


	5. John Watson

...the Hospital. If he wasn't home he was at St. Barts. You walk straight into his office and close and lock the door. He looks up when the lock clicks. "What's he done this time?" You show him the breakup text John is shocked. You two were together before he met Sherlock. "Did he give you a reason why?" You scroll down to the bit about finding Janine, and John looks concerned. You just turn your phone off then take and turn off his. You crawl onto his lap and curl into a ball. John just holds and rocks you, knowing you're upset. Hell John's upset for you. John developed feelings for you right after he met you. You were the opposite of Sherlock and he loved it. He just kisses your head like he always does, it's as close to a kiss as he can get with you. "Let's get you home." "Not to Baker Street." "Yours then?" You nod. He walks you home and tucks you into bed. "Stay?" He nods and gets into sleeping clothes and you cuddle up to him. You quickly peck his cheek. "Thank you for staying." "Of course, you need me tonight." "I don't mean just tonight. I mean staying there for me whenever I needed you, even when I was with Sherlock. I know how hard it must have been watching the one you're in love with, with another." "What?!" "It's okay John I've known for awhile now, but I'll tell you a secret, I've loved you too. You and Sherlock both." He looks shocked. "Say something John." "I don't know what to say." "Then act on your thoughts." He leans in and kisses you. You make soft and slow love. 

John's been with you this whole time. After they get back from the case it hits him. "Hold on a minute if that was all a ruse and Jean knew about it that means...?" He looks sadly at you. "Oh John, don't be daft, her feelings are real she told me so herself. I've a solution for our problem of us both loving her and her loving us both." You blink and John asks "What is it?" "Well, I'm willing to share if you both agree." Your eyes widen "You'd do that Sherlock?" He nods. You look hopeful at John. "I'm fine with it if you are Jean." You smile and kiss them both. "Best solution ever!" You all stay together happily. Yes, John finally admitted to having gay feelings for Sherlock and Sherlock admitted his feelings too. You're a big triangle of love and all very happy. In fact, you get to go tell them you're pregnant, they'll both be happy since we've been trying for one.


	6. No One/ Sherlock Holmes

...your flat. You were just trying to make Sherlock jealous. You don't actually have anyone in mind you just wanted him to think you did. You get jealous easy and have decided while he pulls off this ruse you're going to work overtime and not go anywhere near Baker Street until it's over. The months pass and Sherlock finishes the case and comes to your flat. He finds you sleeping in your bed. Lestrade told him you'd been working even more overtime, than him. Sherlock knew that meant you were just waiting for him and he feels guilty about it. He doesn't usually feel guilty about things but he does about this because he knows it hurt you. Even if you didn't show it or admit it, and even though you agreed and it was all fake, it still hurt you. He promises himself he'll make it up to you. He crawls in bed and wraps his arms around you. You turn and hold Sherlock tight and a few tears slip out. He wipes them away "I promise it was all fake and I swear to make it up to you. I love you." Sherlock is only like this with you. "You can make it up to me by never doing it again, kissing me, and telling me you love me again." "I love you." He kisses you like his life depends on it, because it does. You are his whole life. If he had to choose between never having a case again and you, you'd win hands down every time. He'd choose you over everything and everyone. You smile and Sherlock pulls out the real ring he's been keeping in his coat pocket for months waiting to give it to you. "Jean Thorn, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" You smile and kiss him "It's my honour to get to be your wife." He slips the ring on your finger. You fall asleep in his loving arms.


End file.
